Azazel
Player: Elijah Age: 113 Lifepaths: Born wilder, wanderer, griever, assassin Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs # TABLED: Someone can take the face of the living. I have taught Boris the word for Friend, Milan. I must mark him more indelibly than that - I need the Verse of Friendship from the library. I need Rhomas to help me learn it, I cannot risk my safety and I cannot risk Boris. # I will protect Boris on the way to Ruthinia. I cannot influence the trial, but it is in my best interest to keep him alive while there as well. The Faceless have news of an assassination attempt on him, should he survive the trial. # I must convince the horde that I am loyal to Boris, or that I am dead, whichever way that goes. I would rather stand by Boris as is. I have some clout as "the guy that won the battle," but my "witch" reputation wins me no loyalty. I will decide as the horde decides - but not without fighting for my original position. # I have a dragon egg in my pocket. I have a dragon egg. ''In my ''pocket. Dragons haven't been in the world in centuries at least. Maybe millennia. I want to know how, and why, and what it would take to hatch this thing. The answer must be somewhere below. # TABLED: I have successfully been able to command the vampires, and convinced them that I am more powerful than them such that I am more worth allying with than fighting. They said they wanted to talk - I want to find them. I'll ask the vampire hunters in Greymist where they may be. # TABLED: The Sham Man has paid me to kill Joslyn. He has,, some bodyguards and is,, maybe hiring. His practices are unknown. No matter, I have been paid and Joslyn is Black Briar's arms dealer - hell, I'd do this for free. # TABLED: I have asked for some spell songs to be transcribed for me - I will make a list of four that I would like. I will ask Rhomas to help me with a couple of them - I do genuinely need her help, and I want to reassure her that I am fundamentally on her side. # TABLED: Smithers was absolutely fucking useless. I need information on O'Shanni and Royland, and I need it yesterday. They have to have some information on file at the station, I'll go look through for anything useful. I'm not taking my full catalog of faces, though - that's historically gone very badly. RESOLVED Boris' tavern is a good place to find work. My position there must be made secure. I will talk to Boris about some more permanent employment. Peacekeeper or whore, it doesn't much matter which. Boris has been bitching about my absence at the tavern a few nights ago. I’ll remind him of my talents and let him know I was saving his ass on stage. There are rumors of assassins at the peace march. The Faceless have sent a team with me to find and catch them. The March is in three days. I will walk the route and the courtyard to scope potential vantage points, and send off for other members of my team to see if they will join me. i am relatively uninformed as to the political landscape. I will ask Von Skald about it in order to determine who should need protection next. This new assassin's guild clearly uses some form of magic, I will extract any information they have from our captured assassin, whether by intimidation, torture, or charm. I care not which. The tortured assassin has revealed the presence of a dangerous magic. Von Skald will take me to meet with the king as his spymaster, and we will discuss what to do from there. Boris' office was compromised. I will search it, my room, and the common area for any suspicious items. I have acquired a black stone, which I was told is an egg. I will send off for information from the guild, but they will want something in return. Amelia Morale's family is purported to have magical ties, I will ask her about any magical knowledge she or her family may have. Maybe she can give me something worth sending in, or maybe she knows something about the egg itself. Amelia said she will ask about my stone egg. I will touch base with her and see what, if anything, she wants in return. Blah blah broke off from Amelia and no one knows I'm still fuckin with them I need allies, and it'll likely be a long, boring walk. I will befriend my captor and solve both problems. I'll start with family, that's safest - but I must be careful not to seem like I'm interrogating him. I have been taken hostage by a ranger and am being taken to Black Briar's base. I have convinced the man that I am worth taking back - now I must convince them that I am worth taking to the giant. I must hope that Amelia and Boris will believe that I didn't truly abandon them. Once I get to the hold, I will see if I can get a message out. If Pennybun or the dwarf are in the hold, I will try to release them with a message. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I have fucked up. I have few options. I can go to the Faceless and ask them to protect and help me, I can tell the Bladesinger of the dark elf, or... I could go kill the king for Black Briar. If nothing else, I will go wander the wasteland in search of a new home. I've done it before and I will do it again. I need to figure out what the current political climate looks like before I make any kind of decision about Black Briar's demand. I'll seek out Von Skald and ask him about the goings-on. I can't run from this situation. It's too good an opportunity for building ties to both the Bratva and the Greymist syndicate, and I do actually like Boris. I will change clothes with the man I murdered, take his face and render him unrecognizable. I'll go back in and take out the Valwas' (I don't know how to spell, sue me) minions. I will find somewhere to hole up with this idiot of a Bratva leader and Boris. Boris knows about the Faceless, but I want Vasilli to think that I'm unique. I'll field both their questions as best I can and push the alliance angle. We should focus on making a plan going forward. The Vasilli thing fell through. I'm at the top - with Boris. We're going to overthrow the Vals. I want to be recognized as a competent leader, as someone with command. I go headfirst into battle, it poses little risk to me. We outnumber any opposition by a long shot, and charging in with my men will help cement their loyalty. The Bratva are clamoring for Raven blood or Raven loyalty. The Ravens will never bow to any Ruthenian. To gain the Bratva's respect and restore stability, and therefore put ourselves at the top, we must show them that we are more powerful than them. To war we go. Natalia treated Black Briar. I'd like to talk to her and see if I can't get some information. I also need to know how neutral she truly is. Madam Natalia has offered me her face in return for ensuring the financial wellbeing of her family from her lawyer. She has done much for me, and she offers this of her own accord. I will go to him and make absolutely the fuck sure that her grandchildren's future is secure. I have convinced the Bladesinger that Black Briar is a greater threat than me, and that I will come back to the Etharch once that task is done. We need a gameplan. We will go together to talk to Amelia, to Lucien, to Noel and Boris. Hopefully we can get the Leafborn to join us as well. This is my hill to die on, but we must come up with an army somehow or I really will die on this hill. I have been neglecting my Spymaster duties. I will go to bring Amadeus von Skald and his other generals news of what is going on with Blackbriar, the elf, and the other elf. Boris and I will go rescue the queen of greymist after she got abductified The Bladesinger knows who and what I am. She agrees that Black Briar is the greater threat, and has agreed to join us against her. I have told her that, after we deal with Black Briar, I will go with her to the Etharch to atone for my brother's crimes. I do not anticipate that they will be merciful to me, I don't know how they could possibly tell that it wasn't me. I will talk to Rhomas, the Bladesinger, about bringing my brother to justice. I would happily hunt him with her once the valley is saved. Rhomas has the right of it. I have been out of Elven society for a long time - nearly as long as I spent in it. I know little of other elves or their songs. Crowstead's library is ancient, it may have some Elven writings in it. I will go do some research. Von Skald has asked me to figure out where Boris' true loyalties lie: Ruthinia or Crowstead. I know exactly what happened with the two instances he brought up to me, but he didn't ask about that. I'll talk to Boris briefly, bullshit around for a couple of days, and tell Von Skald he has nothing to worry about. Someone can take the face of the living. There may be some clue as to how or why in the dungeons. I need to find my way down there - I'll have to let Boris know, and I need to keep my expedition secret from the Faceless. Instincts # I keep safe those entrusted to me - especially those I have chosen to trust in turn. # I have gotten myself into too much trouble running my mouth. I say what needs said and no more. # The Valley is my home. I wandered the wasteland for 30 years, I know what lies beyond. I cannot let that happen here. I need to protect this place, the way I once protected the Etharch. There is grief within this city, but the horrors of the wasteland will not reach them as long as I live. Relationships # Boris stole my kill. Boris stole my chance at complete leadership, Boris stole my fucking authority. He was in MY place, the place that I deserved. He is the reason I couldn't keep control of the Ravens. He ruined my plans. I will remember this. # My brother murdered my wife and framed me for his heinous transgression. I will have my revenge. # Noel tried to murder me. He nearly succeeded. He will die, and he will die under duress. I will take him hostage, I will drive him mad, and then I will take his fucking face. # Natalia's family is now mine. The Old and New Bratva are now mine. She knew me for all that I am, and did right by me all the same. I will make sure that I do this right, this time. Her family will know no want. I will be the undying patron of the Bratva. This I take unto myself - against my better judgement, but this thing I can do, and it is right to do. I will do right by her. Traits 8 pts. (Burned) * Spite 4 * Born Under Silver Stars ** To those who look upon Elves with clear eyes, there shimmers an unmistakable halo, like white light through a gossamer veil, like stars shining at night. * Essence of the Earth ** Elves do not feel the effects of earthly cold and heat as do Men; they do not fall ill; they are ageless and will only pass on when the Earth ends. Elves do not have to take Health tests for illness, and they gain 1D to Health and Forte test for resisting fatigue and poison. * Fair and Statuesque ** Elves are fair and beautiful to all who look upon them. The Elven form inclines toward tall and slender, rounded by graceful curves. * First Born ** Elves are made from the very fabric of nature - wind, air, wood and water. Thus, they know its secrets very well: They know how to preserve much of its power - even when it is taken and shaped into something new. It is this intimate knowledge that allows the Elves to weave their songs. Their unadulterated essence grants them insight into their world unmatched by the races of Men, Dwarves, and Orcs. Due to this, Elves' Perception maximum is 9. Their other stat caps are 8. Their stride is also 8. * Keen Sight ** Like eagles, Elves can see great distances with perfect clarity. Add +1D to all Perception and Observation-based field maneuvers for Range and Cover or any Perception test involving seeing long distances. Elves also may see in starlight as if it were day. They suffer no obstacle penalties for dim light. Smoke and haze still bar their vision - normal penalties apply. In complete darkness, Elves suffer +4 Ob like Men or Dwarves. * Faceless Man ** Can change face at will. * Cold Blooded ** This murderous soul has had a bellyful of killing and he won't hesitate to do more. Reduce hesitation for death, violence and pain by one. Do not reduce hesitation for surprise or wonderment. Artha Fate: 17 Persona: 17 Deeds: 0 Stats & Attributes (Burned: 9M 17P) Spent: 3 persona for command's skill Spent: 1 fate for ?? ???? put em somewhere makes sense Wounds Skills 4 pts (burned) - General 18 pts (burned) - Lifepath Skills Being Learned Resources 16 burned Gear and Possessions Elven clothing, elven shoes. Not sure how they're different from normal, except they're on an elf. Cyanide enough for 50 men. Property cash on hand II Map Several items resist me from dwarf: Mallet and mask Affiliations The Faceless Reputations None. Elves from my village probably don't like me much, but I'm pretty sure they're not coming here anytime soon. Player Notes Azazel was born Late wife Tariel more to come, please holdCategory:PC Category:Elf Category:Assassin Category:Faceless Man